The rationale of this cross-cultural research project has been: to test the hypothesis that human beings share a common affective meaning system; to construct comparable and efficient semantic differentials for measuring the affective dimensions of "subjective culture" -- values, attitudes, stereotypes and beliefs; to apply such pan-cultural semantic differentials and other techniques to a variety of psycholinguistic research problems across a matrix of human communities varying both linguistically and culturally and to compile an Atlas of Affective Meanings. The goals of this project are: To relate the findings to both interpretive commentary of colleagues in these communities and the relevant literature, as well as to the other aspects of meanings and test for the universality of the semantic features suggested, as well as their behavioral correlates; and to devise procedures for studying relations between prelinguistic, perception-based cognitions and the processes of sentence understanding, and creating, including investigation of the progressive development of (presumably) universal semantic features cross-linguistically. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Osgood, C.E. & Bock, J.K. Salience and sentencing: some production principles. In Rosenberg (Ed.) Sentence production: development in research and theory. Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 1977.